I'll Never Lose Sight
by LoversDreamersAndMe
Summary: When I woke up, I was turned to the empty side of our bed.It's still your spot. They said I should pack your things. But I didn't. I'll still be waiting for you, until the day I die. I'll remember. I'll keep our promise. I'll never lose sight of you.
1. Where were you?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

_"But darling, this is the perfect time to take chances! How are you supposed to know what you can do when you don't risk it all?" you said, propping yourself up on your elbows. It was a sunny day, the breeze blowing my hair softly. We were laying on the grass of our former high school. "I love you." I smiled._

_You turned to me, your face turning from excited to hopeful and caring. "I love you too, Kurt. I'll never let you go, you know that? I'll never lose sight of you, ever."  
><em>  
>When I woke up, I was turned to the empty side of our bed. It's been 4 years, but it's still your spot. They said I should pack your things, clean up your side of the counter in our bathroom, throw away your hot pink toothbrush, and put your guitar back in the case. But I didn't. I'll still be waiting for you. No matter if it takes 2 years, 20 years, or until the day I die, I'll wait. I'll remember. I'll keep our promise.<p>

I'll never lose sight of you.

**(A/N: This story will have very short chapters, but will be updated frequently. If you don't like the couple this story is listed under, you can basically replace them with any two people. Though, who doesn't love Klaine? On a more serious note, I won't tell what happened to 'You' in the story (You'll find out in the sequel). Nor will I directly tell you who 'You' is, but you should be able to tell. If you must know, PM me and I'll share. Thanks to my readers and especially to my reviewers.)**

**-LDaM**


	2. Where we lived

"This one's it! I just know it!" You announced through that grin of yours. You were practically bouncing up and down in your chair when we saw it online. Now, we had just walked through the door and you scared the agent half to death with your yell.

"Maybe we should look through the rest of the apartment first..." I reasoned, but I could tell from the look on your face you had made up your mind.

That apartment wasn't my favorite at first, but when we moved in, I knew I could call it home. It was on the 10th floor, and you told me it must be our destiny since we met in 2010. It was 2018 when we bought it, I was 25 and you were a year younger. I guess the only reason I keep this place is because of you.

You thought it was perfect size. It had 2 bathrooms, 2 bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room, and a den. And your favorite, the balcony. We used to sit on the bench on it every night. You leaned your head on my shoulder. Our fingers always were laced together, fitting like two puzzle pieces.

**A/N: So another update. Yep. That's about it. Hope you like it. New update tomorrow! Thanks to readers and ESPECIALLY MY REVIEWERS (wink wink).**

**-LDaM**


	3. Who we loved

"Oh, but look at him! He's precious!" you pleaded to me, hazel eyes big and fluttering black lashes framing them. We were at the little pet store in New Jersey, the one where you always made us stop at on our way up north. You picked up a tiny black puppy, his giant paws dangling and tail wagging rapidly. "Hi there," I said softly. He licked my face in response.

I grew to love that dog, though we were polar opposites. We named him Jet, because he was so hyper and fast. I never told you the only reason I agreed to the name was the West Side Story reference. I don't think you'd mind anyway, though. You were just happy the creature shared our life, as he was like a brother to you.

Jet lost his energy and happiness. He fit in well with the dark and cold mood in the room. Though it may be his age, I think the reason he became so depressed because he missed his best friend.

That's the one thing Jet and I shared.


	4. Where we worked

_"This is it! You made it! You did it! We did it" you announce as you pull me into a bone crushing hug. We were on Broadway itself, as I stared at the entrance to the theater I'd soon be performing at. I guess it never hit me until you had knocked the wind out of me with your arms wrapped around me.  
>I remember opening night, when you sat in the row that came into my view when I looked straight ahead. Hundreds of people were in that theater, but you were the only one that mattered.<em>

I had to quit soon after the theater lost its liveliness. Without you there, it was much too empty. I couldn't do it without you, always there for comfort and encouragement. When you weren't there, I didn't feel safe.

I suppose it was time to go, though. It was my life, and I had lived it.

Performing, I mean. Not you. I'll never let go of you. Of us.


	5. Who cared

_"I just don't know why someone would do that" you stifled out through a stream of tears running down your face. When we got to your parent's house, you tried to contain yourself. I knew it took every ounce of control you had to refrain from screaming, and crying, or killing whoever did it. But we were in the car now, away from your step-mother and sister and the police officers, who I knew you didn't want to cry in front of. I was the only one in the car though, so you didn't hold back._

_Your step-mother walked out and tapped on my window. I rolled it down, and she told us your dad was murdered around 5 hours before we received the call. He was stabbed as he stepped out of his car on the way to the office building he worked at. She started to whimper, her bottom lip trembling, but took a deep breath and regained her tall posture. She turned and left up to the front door of your family's rather large house, stilettos clicking on the pavement. I heard you mumble under your breath about her; you called her a whore. Before I could stop you, you already left the car and the next thing I knew, the tall blonde 30-something-year old had a read mark on her face. "Don't disrespect me! I am your mother! You NEVER slap a lady!" she screamed at you. You chuckled. "You're not my mother, or a lady. You're just a whore" you spat. _

We had never made contact with her again. Not after the 2 years you were here, or the 4 years you've been gone. Your sister, on the other hand, stayed close to us. I remember what you said about you two as kids, that she was your only friend. It was hard to believe since you were the social butterfly when I had met you, but it's not because you were shy or antisocial. It was because she was the only one you needed. The month after you were gone, she had given me so much comfort in my time of need. It was no wonder she was your sister. She was just like you.

I made the mistake of trying to replace you with her. I'd make her stay the night during the times I missed you. I'd order your coffee for her when she invited me to talk. I wasn't even trying; I guess I just missed you so much that I did it subconsciously. ButI forgot that you were matchless. But you didn't need another one of you. The real you would be back here soon, wouldn't you?


	6. Where we met

_"Wow, look!" you said as Jet dragged you through Central Park. You were pointing to something in the tree that was there before our obnoxious puppy barked and scared him away. I unfolded the blanket I was carrying underneath my arm and spread it out over a patch of grass with the sun shining (not too bright) over us. I unpacked the basket and put a perfectly made turkey sandwich in front of where you sat, and a salad in front of my self. "This is delicious!" you told me, pulling off a little piece of turkey and throwing it toward Jet, who's leash was tied to the tree that provided partial shade._

_We finished our meal and threw away our trash, clearing off the blanket. I lay on the left, you on the right. We took off our shoes and socks (though most of the time, you didn't wear them) and we intertwined our feet. Our hands leisurely rested on our torsos, my hand holding yours tightly.  
><em>  
>We did that every Sunday afternoon. In the rain, in the snow-our shoes stayed on in the colder temperatures- and whatever other form weather. It was a tradition that wouldn't be broken. You and I needed that. It was something to hold on to.<p>

Even when you were gone I still made my way up that stubborn hill, next to the same tree and laid on the same, blue blanket. I laid on the left side, the only thing occupying the right was my open hand.

Because I needed something to hold on to.


End file.
